Apple, Inc.
Apple, Inc. is a consumer electronics, software and personal computer manufacturer, which is widely known for products like the Macintosh computers, iPod, iPhone and iPad. Its former CEO, Steve Jobs, was also one of the founding fathers of Pixar Animation Studios, and its CEO until the studio's acquisition by The Walt Disney Company. Several allusions to Apple and its products have appeared throughout Pixar films. References in Pixar films ''Monsters, Inc. *The back cover of the magazine Mike Wazowski receives near the end of the movie presents an advertisement for a computer that parodies Apple in a monster style. Its tagline "Think Different" is changed to "Scare Different." The Incredibles *The keyboard of the computer Mirage uses onboard Syndrome's manta jet has a key with Apple's logo. Cars *One of the Piston Cup racers, named Mac iCar, has Apple for sponsor. His racing number is 84, in reference to the year Apple released the Macintosh personal computer. WALL•E *In his truck, WALL•E watches ''Hello, Dolly! on an old iPod. *The Macintosh start-up sound plays When WALL•E's power is regenerated. *Apple's MacInTalk software was used to voice AUTO. *EVE's design was done to be reminiscent of Apple's products. Apple’s designer Jonathan Ive was consulted in the process. ''Up *The computer shown in the end credits bears an uncanny resemblance to an Apple computer. Toy Story 3 *The computer Woody and Bonnie's toys use is an iMac running OS X, and they are seen using Apple's web browser Safari. *Molly has an orange iPod nano. *Andy has an iTunes window open on his laptop. Cars 2 *Finn McMissile says Holley Shiftwell's cover identity is "designing iPhone apps." Brave *One of the lord's name is Macintosh, which is also the name of Apple's series of computers. However, Macintosh is the name of a real Scottish clan and a type of apple (the fruit), and it remains unconfirmed whether it was an allusion to Apple or not. *The end credits feature a dedication to Steve Jobs, the founder of Apple and chief executive of Pixar, who died in 2011. Inside Out *When Riley's father is talking on the phone, the interface of his phone is the same as the one in some iPhones. Cars 3 *Cruz Ramirez' portable treadmill makes an iMac startup sound when opened. *Like in ''Cars, Apple is one of the racing sponsors in the Piston Cup. It was initially the sponsor of an unnamed veteran racer before he gets replaced by a next-generation racer named J.P. Drive. Once again, both racers have 84 as their racing number. *The computer Lightning McQueen uses onboard Mack has the characteristic design of an iMac, with the black framing around the screen. ''Coco * A 128K Macintosh is briefly seen on a desk in the Land of the Dead. Gallery MI mike apple ad on magazine.jpg|Mike's magazine with an Apple parody advertisement on the back cover. The text reads "Introducing the all new E2407 with the k2 chip." It also includes the slogan "Scare Different" based on the Apple slogan "Think Different." Incredibles-Apple-logo.jpg|An Apple key on the computer of Syndrome's manta jet Mac-iCar-racing.jpeg|Mac iCar during the Dinoco 400 Wall-e-ipod.jpg|WALL•E's iPod up apple.png|Up Imactoystory3HD.png|The iMac the toys use Toy-Story-3-iPod-Nano-Molly.jpg|Molly with an orange iPod nano Toystory3easter5.jpg|An iTunes window on Andy's computer au.png|Finn McMissile says Holley Shiftwell's cover identity is "designing iPhone apps" Brave-Lord-Macintosh-Wallpaper.jpg|Lord Macintosh BraveSteveJobsDedication.png|''Brave's tribute to Steve Jobs InsideOut-Apple.png|Riley's father in Inside Out uses a phone with iPhone's interface Cars-3-iMac.jpg|A car-adapted iMac onboard Mack Cars-3-Apple-Crew.jpg|The pit crew of an Apple-sponsored racer pl:Apple Inc. Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture Category:Brave Culture Category:Inside Out Culture Category:Cars 3 Culture Category:Trivia Category:Culture Category:Coco Culture Category:Incredibles 2 Culture